You Will Never Lose Your World
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: Pepper comes home to find Mark XLII (42) greeting her instead of Tony. She gets mad, goes downstairs to find Tony... Lets just say this leads to a lemon in the shower and is a 'remake' of the scene from Iron Man 3 when Pepper is greeted by Mark XLII instead of Tony.


**A/N: Thank You for clicking on this story. I am a lover of both Marvel and DC and do not have a favorite. I do have favorite characters from each company, though. Tony and Pepper are my 2 favorites from Marvel. BTW, this is a sort of remake or my version of this scene and XLII is Roman Numeral for 42. I do know that it is not the exact same as the movie was. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **PS. These characters are sadly not mine, because if they were, I would keep them all to myself for as long as I could! Anyways, yeah. Marvel has all the bragging rights for these characters.**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Pepper's POV~

"Tony!" I yell storming down the stairs.

"What?" he asks in a distracted voice. Great. He's building something.

"Why did a fucking suit greet me upstairs instead of you?"

"I was down here." He says, still focusing on whatever it is sitting at his desk.

"I noticed that! What the hell could you possibly be working on now?" I ask walking up behind him.

At that moment he spins around in his chair and looks up at me. "I'm now working on not making you any more mad then you already are." He says while standing up.

I try and jab at his chest when he ducks under my arm and dashes toward the containment center that holds the first 8 suits. "Hey! I don't think so! Tony, get over here!"

"I'm good," he says while inching closer to a table that's holding a syringe with an odd color liquid in it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"Testing something." He then injects the needle into his arm and drops it while grabbing onto the table to the table for balance. He goes sickly pale and drops to the floor. I rush over to him when one of his suits steps in front of me. "Hey!"

I see Tony flick his fingers and the suits moves to the side. I run over to Tony. He looks like he's staring in to space but his eyes are moving as if he's watching a movie in thin air. I see fear lace itself in his features and then he jerks forward. He's up before I even blink. "Tony?" I ask carefully as he spins around and looks at me. The fear is still imminent in his eyes.

"I-I I don't know, Pepper. I just don't know."

"What do you not know, Tony?" I ask gently.

"I had a panic attack. I-I can't think about anything including the Avengers or New York without thinking of-of," his body starts convulsing.

"Jarvis! What's going on?" I scream while rushing over to Tony whose about to fall over again.

"He's having another panic attack, Ms. Potts."

"How often does he have these?" I ask while slowly lowering him to the ground and laying his head in my lap while I play with his hair.

"He was having one when you came home, Ms. Potts. That was the reason Mark XLII greeted you when you were home. Mark XLII was already upstairs when Mr. Stark's panic attack ended. He was then able to talk through Mark XLII and thought it would be to awkward to come upstairs."

"I wish you would have." I whisper to Tony as he starts breathing normal again and closes his eyes.

"It would've been awkward, like Jarvis said." He softly replies.

"Tony, what was in that syringe?"

"Something that makes the suits protect me and that I can control them with my mind. They must've seen you as a threat. I'm just glad it didn't start shooting or punching. I'll have to keep working on that. " He says while sitting up.

"Don't put yourself through that again!" I say, practically tackling his back.

"I have to Pep." He says chuckling to himself and grabbing hold of my arms, which are now over his chest.

"No, Tony. You don't have to. It's not good on your heart." I say.

He lets go of my arms and stands up, offering me a hand.

"What else am I supposed to do, Pepper. Everything almost ended. The world, the universe, all of it. Aliens? Spaceships? Gods from another planet? I'm a man in a can. Nothing is good on my heart. I have to continue to test this on myself. I have to, Pep. If I can figure out something so that I don't freak out every time the words 'New York' or 'alien' leaves someone's mouth without freaking out like you've now seen, then this will be how it happens." He turns around with his back to me and walks away. "I am going to shower."

"Tony! You saved the world! If it weren't for what you did, yes, everything would be gone, but it's not."

"I cannot risk something happening to my world! My world, which is you." He says, turning around to face me again while pointing at me. "Don't you get it? I'm trying everything I can just so that I can keep you safe! You are everything to me! All I have left! I don't care if I die! You would be safe." He shouts. He then drops his shoulders and looks away.

"How long have you been having these?" I whisper.

"It started as only 1 every other week since-you know. They've become a lot more frequent now that the press has died down and left me with more time to think." He whispers back, though I hardly hear him.

I walk up to him and he looks back towards me. I walk up to him and give him a hug. I hug him as if I have to never let him go. As if he never has to leave. He hugs me back with all his strength too. He nearly crushes me, but I don't care. I just want to be close to him. I start to pull back when he bends over and pushes his face into my neck. He breathes in deep and I feel him press a kiss under my ear. I shiver. Tony knows that's my 'spot'. He pulls back and starts kissing the side of my face all the way over to my lips. He kisses me gently, pulling back occasionally to switch head angles. I stand still and get on my tiptoes since I took my shoes off upstairs.

I stumble a little and end up applying more pressure to his lips. Tony growls and picks me up around my waist and sets me on one of his empty tables. I spread my legs so he can stand in between them. He takes my jacket off so I'm just in my blouse and skirt. He starts kissing my neck while unbuttoning my shirt. He gets to about the 3rd button when I start reaching for the hem of his shirt. I grab it and pull it over his head and then I go back to kissing him while he continues with my shirt buttons. He eventually rips it down the middle. "You better be glad I have more then 1 of those shirts." I say to him as he starts kissing my neck. I hear him hum against my neck in acknowledgment. He starts taking my shirt off when I pull him away.

"Could I take that shower with you?" I whisper against his lips.

"Of course." He whispers back.

He picks me up off the counter and pushes my skirt down my hips.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Really." He whispers back. "It was hard to stand between your legs with that on and it will be hard for you to wrap your legs around my waist."

"Wha-" he then picks me up and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist.

"See." He says.

As he starts walking towards and up the stairs I start kissing his face. I kiss his jaw, his eyelids, which resulted in him almost falling over, his ears. I kissed him everywhere. When we got to our bedroom, he put me down and I finally kissed him on the lips. He smiles against my lips and then he starts pushing me towards bathroom. He puts his hands in my hair and I wrap mine around his neck. He pulls my ponytail out and puts his hands back in my hair, pulling it a little. I stumble on his mat, but his arms quickly encircle around my waist.

He kisses down my neck when I finally feel him, hard and pressing against my stomach. I groan and reach down and start undoing his belt and then I start unbuttoning his pants. I "accidentally" brush his erection and he groans. When I have his pants down his legs, he kicks them off and grabs me. I jump up on him again, legs wrapping around his middle, fingers wrapping around his short hair.

He walks into the shower, even though he still has his boxers on and I still have my white lace bra on and matching pantie set. I'm glad that I have to wear matching sets. Tony puts me down and turns around to start the shower. He gets it to the perfect temperature. It's warm but not so warm that it feels like a Sauna. I come up behind him as the water starts and it starts out freezing as I meant to go over to him to turn him around, I end up practically crawling up his back. I feel him chuckle and then he grabs my arms and rubs them up and down. I slide off his back and he turns around. The water is still cold but he walks under it as if it's nothing.

He looks down and I realize how wet my bra and underwear now are. I look down and see that his boxers are wet…. and skintight. My eyes can't help but wander to the predominant bulge. I stare and he must notice. He just stands there and crosses his arms. I then look up and see his smirk. I smack at his arm.

He smirks a little longer and then comes over to me and I walk backwards till I hit the bathroom wall. Tony walks up to me to the point that I'm pressed against the wall and there is barely any room between us. He moves his head close so that I feel his breath on my lips. He comes closer and suddenly moves his head by my ear. He whispers in my ear, "When I'm done with you, you're going to beg me to continue." He then kisses under my ear and nibbles at it. I moan, loudly. He growls and comes back to kiss me hard. He shoves his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. I let him win and his tongue explores my whole mouth.

I bring my hands up and wind them around his neck, playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He puts his hands on my ribs, right underneath my bra. I arch into him, trying to tell him to take it off. He gets the message and traces his fingers lightly under the hem or my lace bra. He eventually gets to the back and easily pulls it off. I unwind my arms from around his neck and he pulls the bra slowly down my arms and flings it on the ground. He then reaches behind me and grabs the bar of soap from the rack. He brings it around to my front and puts all my hair on my back and starts washing my body. He looks in my eyes as he washes my shoulders and arms but when it comes to going down, he skips to my stomach and looks down at what his hands are doing. He then yanks my left leg up his hip and washes my left leg while pressing my hips away from him. He carefully puts my leg back down then hitches the right one up and does the sane thing.

"Tony, touch me." I moan as he gets closer to the area I want him most. He smirks and brings the bar of soap to my back, above my butt then he puts the soap down. "You didn't-" I'm cut off as his mouth comes down on my right nipple. I gasp, "Oh god." I feel him smirk as he rolls his tongue over my nipple. He sucks hard and then bites and pulls his head back. I scream.

"If this is how you react from this, wait till you react when I do other things." He says in a husky voice while switching to my other breast and doing the same thing. I've never responded so much to this, but Tony seems to be doing something different. I mean, sure, he's a little more rough then usual but there's something else.

He draws away from my breast and starts to travel down my body. He kisses my stomach and around my belly button. He gets to my underwear and starts kissing around the band. He kisses my hips and then comes back to where he's right below my belly button. Then, when I least expect, he yanks my panties down and immediately stats licking my core. "TONY!" I yell out, due to his little 'surprise'. He growls and the sound vibrates through my body. He throws my left leg over his shoulder and he goes deeper. Then he adds a finger…. and another one…. and then another one. He soon has 3 fingers going and his tongue. He pumps his fingers and then hooks it a little, hitting a spot no one has ever found. I'm immediately pushed over the edge. Tony's name is on repeat as I come down from my high. He pushes my leg off his shoulder. I almost fall over since he was all the support I had when he wraps his left arm around my waist while his right hand comes up and traces the contours of my face. I close my eyes and when his fingers start outlining the curve of my lips I take his finger into my mouth and suck on it. He growls and pushes his body against mine. That's when I realize he's still got his boxers on…. and that thin layer of clothing is doing practically nothing to hide how turned on he is.

I bring my hands up from hanging loosely at my sides and run then down his chest, tracing the arc rector and then running my hands over his chest and then down his abs. I run my fingers over the top of his boxers and trace the elastic of his boxers. I rub him thorough his boxers and Tony closes his eyes and groans.

I tear his boxers down his body and take him into my hands. He kisses me hard with his hands bracing himself on the tiles next to my head. I kiss him back but then start my journey downwards.

I start with kissing his jaw and then his neck. Then I kiss his chest. I kiss his pecks and around the arc and continue down to his abs. I kiss each one and lick down the middle of them coming to a stop above my hands that were still stroking him. I scoot my hand closer to his base, knowing that all 9 inches will not fit in my mouth and continues to surprise me when he fits the whole thing inside me. I take him in my mouth and I hear him slam his hands into the tile. He growls and I suck harder, trying to get all the reactions I can out of him. He groans as I deep throat him and play with his sack. I bite at his tip and he yells my name and then I rake my teeth up and down his shaft. He finally loses it. He comes hard and I swallow every last drop, savoring the salty taste. Once he's done I look up and see him watching me and trying to regain his breathing. I lick my lips and he growls once more as I come up.

He slams into me, every part of us touching. Chest to chest, legs to legs, and finally, cock to core. I rub on him as he picks me up so that I'm literally sitting on his cock. I grind on him making us both groan and he pushes my hips to the wall with his hands and then thrusts his hips up and enters me. I scream out as he waits a second while my body gets used to his intrusion. I grind my hips and he immediately starts thrusting.

He grabs at my hips as if they were his lifelines and I shove my hands into his hair and tug on it jerking his head back. He groans and starts thrusting harder. I let go of his hair and my hands fall to his biceps. I feel the muscles rippling under my touch at his effort hold me up and continue thrusting.

"Fas-faster, Tony." I moan.

He leans forward and kisses me hard while his pace picks up. I kiss him back and moan as hid tongue fights with mine. I let him win and he takes over just licking everywhere in my mouth, my gums, my teeth, running his tongue over mine. He eventually withdraws his tongue and starts kissing and occasionally licking down my neck. He gets to my breasts and starts kissing them and nibbling on them.

"Ahh, Tony." I moan.

"Yeah, I know Pep." He says back and I can literally hear the smugness in his voice.

He starts thrusting even harder and I'm eventually thrown over the edge. "TONY!" I scream while my grip on his bicep tightens and my nails dig in. He keeps thrusting, but soon loses it too. He continues his thrusting, milking both our orgasms.

When he finally stills, he puts his forehead against mine and whispers, "I Love You." My heart feels like it is going to explode from al the passion I feel for him right now.

"I Love You too and you will never lose me." He thrusts his hips up again and I fall in love with him even more as he shows me, again, how much he loves me.

 **A/N: So, how was it? Hope you enjoy. It probably would've been a little more fitting if I wrote something on Avengers: Age of Ultron since it just came out on DVD, but this idea has been in the back of my mind for, like, forever. So, I finally did something about it. I can write more scenes 'remade' if you guys would like. I can do it for any of the Iron Man movies and Avenger movies and maybe Captain America movies, but not the Thor or Hulk movies. Yuck! I don't think those were very good. Anyways, Glad you read and hope you enjoyed!**

 **AMM**


End file.
